A Cephalopod Family
by papern00b451
Summary: After the defeat of DJ Octavio by a 'single' Inkling with his 'bright' mind. The Hero Agent 3 stumble upon a rather small, cute Octopus. To do the Inkling's kind heart. He brought her to the surface and things...go dicey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Adorabilis**

* * *

Transferring to platforms to platforms of this run-down Octarian base that I took down previously-…what was this place call again? Kelp dome or something called like that? You know what, never mind.

I'm just double checking this place if I miss something. I already defeated their DJ king, but I want to make DOUBLE sure that everything is check. Like those missing scrolls about boring history about us, although the walking land beings that once habitat this place sort of fascinates me…I'm not a nerd okay-and remind myself to make Moe to shut up and leave Annie's anemone head for once…but, there is a slight chance that a butterfly infestation is going to kill Annie by feasting on her head…I might reconsider my attitude to Moe since I'll be a murderer for letting poor O' Annie die from those butterfly flying creatures.

I cannot tell which I'll pick, be a murderer or strangling that damn clown fish!

I'm getting reel off topic here and the second possible reason I'm here. Well, to make sure there's no Octarians making funny business here of taking those zapfish or they'll get splatted with ma' good o' Splatter Shot!

Oh and name's Linky…yeah I know, I don't know why my mother name me after an old ancient device game character that those land walkers used to roam at the surface find it entertaining on playing those devices? Also my original, natural ink color is yellow and my skin is pretty darn pale to me…wait, is the word 'racist' that those old beings called for their skin tone or something like that? I don't know what these so called 'humans' are but I'm pretty sure think they're judgmental to their own kin. I'm just saying since I did Humanlogy 101 on them as they have bunch of weapons-I'm not kidding, they have bunch of weapons throughout their history and look pretty primitive since they only achieve modern civilization for hundreds of thousands of years that my teachers taught us about them. Which my Squiders told us they're always aggressive and slow thinkers…hey, its history, do I care?

Okay, I'm so really getting reel off topic and why I'm reciting my human history studies? Helix! Sometimes I feel careless at times since I'm little easy going-I'm not stupid or anything that some of my squid buds told me about!

And pretty much, that's it…just travelling and searching around this now dark dome since the zap fish is already…well, misplaced. So I got a flash light attached to my Hero Splatter so I can see where the kelp I am going.

Mmmmhhhhh…seems squided…too squided. But it is still close as clear enough anyways since I don't see any dangers around-

" _ **HIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"**_ What the-OH SPLAT ME!

Purple ink splatted everywhere on the ground but my foe's ink didn't hit me at all. By telling the feminine voice, high chances I'm dealing with an Octoling here.

Either she isn't wearing her night vision goggles thingy or she really sucked at her aiming because she didn't squidden hit me!

I still wonder where all those male octolings are? Is it some weird cultural or biological Octotarian thing that there is no male octolings fighting me?

"Give it up squid kid! (We prefer not to call ourselves that, we don't like to use that word because that term makes us really confuse of our existence if you think about it too long) You can't see cap' jack barnacles here while its dark!" Carefully trying to locate where her voice is, I turn my head slightly to the right to see a pair of glowing purple dots staring at me at afar distance away from me. Also her voice sounds pretty squeaky.

Pretending I didn't see here as I think she didn't notice of where she's at. I said something stupid that really boiled her ego and I may accidentally insulted her of how I worded to her.

"How about you come to my face ya' poor trash homeless Octopi!" Yup, that's really rude of me of what I said…really rude.

" **I'LL KILL YOU MONSTER!"** down to my luck, I really should shut up when coming up with friendly taunts-and why did she call me a monster?

Trying to aim at her direction, I didn't react fast enough and surprise when she ran straight at me in her humanoid form **FAST** along not holding her-wait a second, she's not holding a Splat-gun, she's carrying some sort harpoons behind her back that's filled with-

Before I can do anything to stop this speeding octopus and trying to snap out my curiosity of what's behind her back, I felt the weights of gravity pushing me down by a pair of arms holding my shoulders which she tackled me to the ground. Completely in a blood rage mood of that nasty taunt I gave her.

Trying to struggle to get her off of me while she's holding me down by my arms, I slightly see her in the dark as I saw a black boot about to land onto my **-*OMPPPFF!*** _ **...my puffer fishes.**_

"Any last words before I'll beat up your pair of puffer fishes and rip out your eleventh appendage so you wouldn't have any more squid children you evil vile beast?" Evil beast? What did she-screw it; I'm getting tired with her mind tricks!

Using my head *literally* to get her off of me. I bash her skull with my own skull so she can let go of me even though it hurts like Dome's armpits squashing my head of doing that dirty trick. But she lost her grip on my arms as she's dazed out from the concussion which I can use my entire strength to push her off of me!

Touching her…ugh…soft chest, urh-I mean shoulders, she sent flying couple of inches away from me while she's stun from the head butt.

Lifting myself up off the ground and now standing to my feet. I still hold my Splatter gun in my right hand since I have a freaking iron anchor grip on this thing since I'm paranoid of losing my stuff since I have a terrible habit of losing my things back at the surface.

Pointing my flashlight to this mysterious Octoling who attacked me with my splatter shot pointing at her up close, I got a good look at her where her broken goggles lying on the floor since I head butted-….oh my Helix's tentacles-SHE'S CUTE!

Her tentacle hair is very glossy and silky gelatinous like-it's an illuminating web by my flash light and her eyes…like WOW they are gorgeous! Even though she's an Octoling, she hasn't have those cross black eyelid things across her eyes (which I forget about my squid or Octo anatomy/biology again) but those eyes are shiny, pure amethyst purple as well slightly big, cat like eyes if you think about it. I mean there's no green stuff in her eyes but there's PURE shiny brown twinkling at me of her iris with purple linings with most octarians I encounter as she's-oh no.

I see tears spilling out from eyes and look of despair in her eyes as she looks like she wanted to huddle up in a bubble ball and letting her emotions out of something bad to her.

" _ ***Sob* what are you waiting!? SHOOT ME ALREADY!"**_ Wait-SAY WHA?!

Why the heck she wants me to shoot her?! Why did she give up? Why does it feel so Rorschach up in the air with a blue dude?

Well…that is sort of fast? I guess? She looks very fragile and very innocent like. Including those cat ear mantle fins hovering above her head to make her even cuter! And it feels so wrong since that's sounds little bit cruel of me saying that I like to her hurt her.

She looks…so small, as her height reaches to my neck area.

"Um…why are you giving up so suddenly?" Like why? Like aren't you supposed to be aggressive or something because my biology and history teacher told me you guys are barbaric or something likely of that?

" _*Sob* Why…_ WHY?! YOU FREAKING JUST DESTROYED MY AND MY ONLY HOME YOU MONSTER! THE ZAP YA' STOLE IS OUR ONLY ENERGY SOURCE IN ORDER FOR US TO LIVE DOWN IN THIS DARK PLACE!"

Oh…now I'm feeling guilty about it. This is getting depressing real fast.

How do I make her stop crying? How?

…

…

…

I GOT IT!

*Hush* Look I'm sorry okay. I don't know much about Octolings or Octarians matter of fact. So I decided to compromise…how about you come with me back at Inkopolis? Reaching out my hand appendage to her, her head shot up in shock and skeptic look of what I told her.

"Wait…you suddenly took down my home, attack you savagely, and now you want to bring back at your nasty barbaric home at the surface?" Why did she say my home is barbaric? Lifting my squid brow in question of what she's saying.

"Why do you call my home barbaric exactly?" I question her and she explains to me why.

"Well my teacher and my friends told me that they harpooned our kind and eat their small squid children of calamari-" EW! EW! SQUIDLISHLY NO!

"EW! Why your people say that! That's plain disgusting what you said and Dome, Helix baby bird savior! No we don't eat our kind!" Like what bright they told you that we're savage? That's plain wrong my friend!

When I was about to vomit of hearing of how we're described, she tilted her head in confusion of what she meant…like reel confusion.

"Wait…so the things that are told to me are lies?" Let see the obvious, it is yes.

"Well hearing that I eat my kind, that would be false." Rolling my eyeballs to her, she tilted her head in curiosity of what I meant.

"Well, if I said wasn't true, how do I blend in your society because…you know, I'm a sub-octoling?" A sub-octling? Huh…I never heard of them but I know some sub-inklings in the surface and they're pretty much…odd.

By sub-inklings, they have vast special traits in them. I wonder sub-octolings have?

"Anyway, what's your name Ms. Adorable? The name's Linky." Wanting to know her name, she answered my question.

"The name's Ador…the name's Ador, my family and my friends call me that but I don't know why. Before we go, how do I blend in exactly?" That's a good question, let me think.

Let see…Oh yeah! I remember I have a jacket and shades in my room!

* * *

[Somewhere in Octo-Valley]

"Okay Octavio, your crimes against the inklings will not go unpunished and the theft of the zap-fish will punish you and-oh, hello agent 3." Turning back to see Octavio rolled his eyes- how dare he rolled at me like that! This is a serious conversation!

"Yeah, I saw you drag bunch of youngster Inklings down here and make them think they're the only person who's fighting against me which isn't true, and about that inkling's intelligence…well, let's say his not that bright when he fought me." Oh you sassy little octopus jerk!

Before I can berate this snow globe octopus, I saw Octavio is staring behind…what is he looking at?

Turning around again, I see Agent 3 and a small looking girl with him in a deep blue hoodie including black shades covering her eyes. What a nice thing to bring his sister or girlfriend here within the Octopus kettle domes.

Okay time to talk-wait, WHAT?!

Turning back at them again, they were not their again.

"Octavio! Who is the girl that he bring down here?" Questioning what Octavio saw, the octo-king just shrug his tentacles and doesn't know her as well.

"Don't know, probably her girlfriend or sister. Don't care what she is…although, she's a bit tad small to be an Octoling or whatever. So my guess she's a little sister about to reach her puberty?" Strange, why did he bring his sister down here?

Oh well, there's no consequence of bringing your sister down here will bring any trouble at all. What could go wrong?

* * *

[Somewhere deep within the depths of Octavian base]

"Mimic-octo check, Klepto-octo check. No one's out of line and checking-…wait a second, we are missing one octopus!" Hearing my assistant and calculating the causalities within the octo-bases including gathering all the sub-octos here, I question my assistance who is missing so we can evacuate and search for a new home.

"Who are we missing?!" Turning to my assistance, she answered me.

"Codename: adorabilis is not here, I repeat, **codename adorabilis** is not here!" Oh no…do you see any signs of where she could be?

"Where did she even go while we're setting up our exodus!?" Yelling at my assistant of where Ador could be. She checks the still functioning cameras within the ruins of our home. Searching through the decayed domes, we found her in our food production plant assembly known as Kelp Dome that used to be vegetation for kelps. Now it's dark and we saw-those creatures!

The menacing inkling persuading the poor little octo-girl to do malice acts upon her! We cannot allow that!

"Warning: we got a code: squid! I repeat! We have a code: squid that kidnapped Ador!" Signaling the rest of the scientist and engineers of what's happening, we all begin to panic!

"Send out agent Mimic and agent Klepto to rescue her!" Shouting everyone in the room, everyone nodded in agreement as we begin our rescue mission to save her against those menacing squids!

I know she's extremely an airhead and very gullible, but we need everyone in the voyage to leave our ruined home and we will not leave one Octopus behind!

* * *

 **Well part 1 is up, part 2 will come…eventual.**

 **Man, everything feels awkward writing this. Not so bright Inkling and a very naive Sub-Octoling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…the cephalopod family is piling up. I make quick reminder, Ador is freaking old than Linky, Linky isn't that bright, and his sister isn't happy.**

 **So to the surface!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mimicus**

* * *

Ah Inkopolis, where all the freshest Inklings hang out and the hub of fashion trends booming within Booyah Base. Music is playing, bunch of juveniles cracking shallow jokes or memes on the streets and a random, big Amiibo box thing that's sitting back at the corner of the base…which I don't know how it got there in the first place?

Pretty much a normal day in Booyah Base, where a squid can be a squid.

Jeez, where's my dunce brother around here that mistaking suggestive comments as formality? He knows that he can't be alone or else Mom will kill us! By the way, where did those stone sphere shape like coconuts appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk near the window that Callie and Marie always chat at?

Eh? It's probably for decoration purposes of whatever for this town…anyways-where the Helix is my brother at?!

Looking around for my dunce bro is at. I search far and wide if he's anywhere in this place, if not…Mom will murder me if I lose him.

Hearing footsteps coming behind my back, I turn around to see my bro is walking towards me with a…little Inkling following him?

Don't tell me he's authentically into pedophile stuff right now or else I'm going to kick his squid butt if that case was true.

...

...

...

...No I mean it, I'm going to call Mom on my I-squid and then dial the police of what he becomes.

"Linky! Who the heck is this little Inkling you brought here?!" Looking down to see a rather…short squid with a hoodie covering her entire head and sunglasses covering her eyes, yet I'm rather suspicious of why she's hiding under those clothing-and where the Helix did my brother found her in the first place?!

Although my brother can be a real idiot at times but this is gotten way out of hand!

"Bro...who the Dome is she?!" Turning to my brother's idiotic tendencies again, he just stuttered and hesitant to answer me which is a sign he's hiding something.

"Oh, um, ah…nothing Linkle! I just found her near the sewers!" Twitching my eyes of his really poor excuse, I think we're going to have a quick discussion between you and me about bringing strangers with us!

Pulling his left fin, I drag his stupid squid butt with me and we're going to have a real hard talk here mister!

"OW! OW! OW! I'M SORRY SIS!" Apologizing isn't going to help when you broke that very promise to Mom!

* * *

 **[Ador]**

So that's how Squid siblings function? That's rather barbaric…

Seeing the yellow colored Inkling dragging Linky on the floor, I might as well look around here and start trying to speak their Woomy language so I can blend in within their society.

Although, this place looks pretty civilized and friendly in the most part of what I saw…unlike of what I thought back at home from my friends and family as they told me that squids are mere savages.

But when I saw their saw their squid society, they're completely wrong about them…

Looking the sights and sounds of this place, this place looks really colorful and awesome at the same time to hang around! Where I saw squids mutually chatting, civilized dancing, and not an ounce of savagery I saw!

They have really cool music playing as I think they call them the Squid sisters…as a Squid-Pop thing as they called it?

Everything I learn so far, the Octarians that I learn from sort of lied to me…but how come and why?

Thinking deeply of why they lie to me. I turn to see a normal, blue Inkling who's wearing eyeglasses over her eyes with some sort of a school uniform she's wearing.

"Why hello there little Inkling, can we talk somewhere private…like near to those coconut shape domes?" Turning to see those stone shaped domes. I was suspicious at this Inkling at first…but her voice, it sounded so familiar to me?

Oh well, lead the way!

Following this odd Inkling near those dome shape rock things, she turn around and nobody seems to be looking at us.

"What are you doing here Ador?" Wait, how do you know me-Mimi-sama!

Looking up to see she lifted her glasses and some part of her tentacles turn into those white n' black stripes like tendrils, where her skin turn into a milky tan color, and her eyes turn into Octarian eyes! Including sprouting those squishy puffballs on her chest which I think they're called…what was it again? Is it coconuts? Puffer fishes? I think the word has a 'T' or a 'B' in it?

I just really don't know...

Furthermore, I would be inking right now by the sight of my favorite idol sister in front of me! But I feel I don't need to ink! As I heard stories as she's the best infiltrating agent of the Octarian army! Morphing into different shapes and forms!

Anyhow-sister! What are you doing here? I'm so glad you're with me in this fine day!

"Mimi-Sama? Why are you doing here in the-*mppffh!*" She suddenly covered my mouth and hush me to be quite.

" _Ador-chan. What the Helix are you in the surface! Aren't you supposed to be evacuating with the other Sub-Octolings?!"_ Hearing Mimi-sama whispering to me in utmost urgency, I told her I was pretty curious about Linky as he's pretty nice.

"Mimi! To do why I'm here? Well, Linky here is really nice and I want to see if the Inklings are actually civilized. In the end, they are! So why are you being so insensitive about them?" When Mimi about to open her mouth. The stone coconuts beside me open up. Where I saw Klepo-sama is inside that thing. Where her sandy tentacles tangling on her head and Night-Vision goggles covering her eyes with her pale skin hiding under the shadow of her shell.

"She's right kid. It's pretty bad if the Inklings here saw us Octolings. Things will go sour here real fast with inktreme prejudice."

Klepto is here as well? That's even more good news for me! But are you sure that the Inklings are seeing us right now...and are they really that racist?

* * *

 **[Somewhere far off distance from them]**

Jogging to exercise my humanoid body form with my bro near me, I stopped when I notice something.

"Hey…hey dude! Are those Octolings I'm seeing bruh?" Jabbing my arm to my Squid bruh near me to alert him of what I'm seeing here, he turn his head to the three Octolings who are pretty much conversing with each other while we stop our daily jog to check on our newcomers.

"Yeah dude. Probably tourists I guess? Besides, those Octolings are hot grilling especially that chest, tan Octoling with black n' white tendrils, it's good to see we need more diversity in Inkopolis anyways. Anyhow, let's run some more dude!"

You're on bruh!

* * *

 **[Shopping district]**

Holding the bags of freshest clothing, weapon gears, and the new hot trends from Annie's shop which is currently having a Butterfly infestation day which that annoying clown fish Moe is taking care of it, me and my Gal squid holding our bags to fashion ourselves.

Turning to my gal near me as we're carrying our bags of the freshest items in them, I then pause when I notice something in front of me.

"Girl, can we stop for a minute. I think we have new glamorous visitors here." As her and I stopped with our tentacles tangling bottom to our waist. She notices them as well, where we look at their fashion taste.

"Gal! I think that tan, black n' white tentacle Octoling is super sexy by the way she dress-and don't deny those big coconuts on her chest and that tan flawless skin of her humanoid form as she looks so super cute in that School Uniform. Most importantly, look at those big hips!" Squiddly yeah, you're right! By seeing her, I'm rather envious of her humanoid form than us early teen-Inklings.

Helix, I wish I have that body when I grow up, just like mom!

"I don't know about the small hooded Octoling, but the Octoling under the rock really need some tanning and some new fashionable clothing, you know I'm saying?" Yeah! That Octoling need some fashion makeover and she will look squidding fabulous!

* * *

 **[Ador]**

That's just an educational guess; I have a feeling that everyone out here already knows our presence in the wide opening already.

Anyhow-KLEPTO-SAMA!

"Klepto-Sama? You're here as well?" Asking Klepto of how she's doing. She was about to open her mouth to answer me, but was then stopped as she slammed her sphere down to the rocky ground and Mimi morphs back into her Inkling form as her tentacles changing colors, turning them into blue Inkling tentacles, her skin turn deadly pale as she looks cool as heck.

"So that's why you need to eat kelp to grow your brain for once you barnacle head." Turning to see Linky and the yellow tentacle Inkling who looks exactly like Linky…but she looks more like a girl than a boy Inkling.

Seeing she clearly berated Linky of something, she then notice my presence and start questioning of who am I.

"So your name's Ador right? My bro here keeps talking about you while we're having our little _'discussion'_ about not bringing random strangers with us. Don't mind him…he sometimes not that bright in certain circumstance." Wait…your saying Linky is sort of stupid?

"You're telling me he's stupid?" Asking this clone female of Linky, she slammed her palm on her face and look rather irradiated of my question I gave her.

"No, he's sort of oblivious and extremely unaware of what's happening around him." As she skeptically stared at me, she notices Mimi beside me as she's in her Inkling form.

"Um excuse me Inkling in the student uniform? Who are you and why are you near Ador?" Seeing Mimi-Sama gave out a vibe of bravado, although I saw of beads of sweat coming out of her skin, as she's not ready to talk someone here. She replied to her of her secret codename.

"The name's Thaumi, I'm just recently a freshman of the freshest school of Inkopolis, just visiting Booyah base to be fresh you know? Spectating turf wars and all those cool shops. What's yours?" Turning to see Mimi speaking in a Woomy accent like the Inklings of how to be fresh squids here, she made up her false identity and continues to blend in with the squids.

I wonder how she does that?

* * *

 **[Mimi]**

No, no, no! I should grab Ador and run when I have the chance. Now I have to make a conversation with this Inkling!?

"The name's Linkle, Linky's brother. So how did you get transfer in...-oh no, not the Bobtail squid and the Colossal Squid! Also Thaumi, incoming five O' clock." turning to the direction of what she meant. There are two Sub-Inklings approaching me where one is a shorty with short blue tentacles and another is a big, red, humongous brutish squid I ever saw. As it's humanoid form is big, wide, and wearing the brutish clothing I ever saw.

"I'm telling you Cols! I'm fine from eating that spicy Plankton with Kelp!" Looking to see this short Inkling yelling at the big Inkling, I saw the big Inkling Cols smirk to his rather short squid friend.

"Oh yeah Bobbi, can your puny stomach can handle it?" Seeing this gigantic brute boasting and taunting the small squid, the small sub-inkling name Bobbi was about to object…until his stomach rumble.

"Oh no, it's about to blow!" Hearing the small Inkling shouted in panic, he looks around to find a place to hide his nasty digested waste, but he cannot find a place to run in time till his digestion system starting to act aggressively.

Until he spotted Klepto's shell, as I remember it has a small hole atop in order for her to breathe…

Oh no…

Knowing the inevitable going to happen, the small Sub-squid jump atop of the shell and sat on it.

 _*TOOOOOOTTT!*_

" **HUAGHHHHHHHHHKKK?!"**

Hearing Bobtail squid releasing its gas on the hole, I saw the rock rocking back n' forth and heard Klepto's cry in disgust of the horrid smell she has to face, although, the Inklings around us aren't aware of her cries or the coconut that's shaking tremendously, as they're more distracted to the small Squid that's tooting atop of the shell than her.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Anyhow, who the Helix are you new squid?!" Seeing the small shrimp turn to me and asking my existence, I just gave him my false back story here.

"I'm new here you know? I just got transferred here!" Yelling at him in a hint of irradiation, I saw the Small bobtail squid lifted his shoulder as he's indifferent of me and decided to leave me be which is good.

"Anyways, hey Linky. Who's your small Inkling near you?" Heard the Colossi Squid questioning about Ador, he scratch his head to make up an answer.

"I found her near the sewers?" THAT IDIOT! That gives a impression that she's an Octoling you stupid dunce!

Wanting to strangle this clueless inkling of giving away the most basic knowledge about her, fortunately, the brute and the small fry took his answer without suspicion.

"Ha? That's cool then. Anyways, welcome to Booyah Base. The freshest squids to hang around and shops to buy stuff-whatever, anyways, let's go Bobbi! I want to pock on that Giant squid of what he's doing today!" Witnessing the two Sub-inklings left without a hitch. Linkle sighed in relief for some reason?

"Finally, thank Helix they lost their interest on us! I thought they would bother us as they can be extremely obnoxious, with Bobbi having a _short_ temper and Cols' being egoistic as always." So that's why she sighed in relief for, to avoid having a big headache?

I'm fine with that because I don't want to re-learn sub-Inklings 101 as they're a nuisance to interact with! As you pencil squids are a lot easier to talk to since our teachers mainly thought us about you.

"Anyways, Linky and I will go shopping here and we might bring Ador along with us to check out her size." As when she said that, Linky raises his right eye of what she meant.

"Check her what-"Before the idiotic squid can speak to her, her sister slapped him right across the cheek of making sure he doesn't give the wrong impression.

"I meant her clothing and height size you idiot! It's best you don't know the other terminology!" As she grabbed Linky's wrist and grabbing Ador tas well o forcefully follow her, I miss my chance for her and me to leave right now!

BARNACLE SAUCE! I'M AN IDIOT!

"Oh… _*WhrMM!*…_ I think I'm going to hurl of that smell from that blasted squid!" Turning around to see Klepto about to hurl out her lunch and seeing her skin turn green from inhaling that nasty gas. I think she's about to-

 ***BLAUGKKKKK!***

Hurl…

This rescue mission will take longer of what I suspected to bring in the elder Adorabilis…

* * *

 **Well there's a short cameo of the Colossus and the Bobtail squid. So here is Linky's sister…dragging them to the shopping center. Yeah.**

 **So next time, learning past splatfest!**


End file.
